


the thing about body pillows

by elysieal (rosaire)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, M/M, Masturbation, it's comedic porn, not a crackfic just humorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaire/pseuds/elysieal
Summary: Despite what anyone else would think, no, Lucio did not buy a body pillow with Lucilius’ likeness on it for the purpose of getting off. Of course not. Lucio isn’t nearly that indecent, contrary to what Lucilius himself would like to argue.
Relationships: Lucilius/Lucio (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	the thing about body pillows

**Author's Note:**

> written for Min and Lera, the latter of who requested a little bit extra which turned 500 words into 600
> 
> this is also in commemoration of the body pillows by @Nomdere that dealt a dent to my wallet

Despite what anyone else would think, no, Lucio did _not_ buy a body pillow with Lucilius’ likeness on it for the purpose of getting off. Of course not. Lucio isn’t nearly that indecent, contrary to what Lucilius himself would like to argue. It just so happens that Lucio said something stupid at dinner and, in response to said stupid thing, Lucilius banished Lucio to the guest bedroom for the rest of the month.

For the first few nights, Lucio padded up to their once shared room and begged to be let in. Lucilius responded by barricading the door with a couple of chairs stacked atop an ottoman.

When Lucilius enacts punishment, he’ll adhere to it until the end. No amount of begging or puppy dog eyes will ever change that. After learning the hard way, Lucio decided to order a custom body pillow, claiming—to himself—that he only intended to use it for cuddling. But then the pillow arrived, and Lucilius had the misfortune of seeing it. With a scowl, he flung it at Lucio and said, “Since you’ve gone and found yourself a replacement, I won’t be having sex with you again.”

The pillow itself isn’t _that_ bad, so Lucio thinks. He commissioned a popular artist to draw Lucilius in a modest pose—lying down surrounded by roses, one leg gently raised over the other in a pair of black, lace-trimmed thigh highs. He’s in a set of black and red lingerie, roses stitched into the lace applique. One arm rests above his head, the other grips the sheets beside his hip. 

It’s perfect, encompassing Lucilius’ grace. If anything, it honors Lucilius’ beauty, and it’s soft just like him.

...Which brings Lucio here, in the guest bedroom, clinging onto the body pillow featuring Lucilius’ signature scowl. His face is buried into Lucilius’ illustrated hair as he bucks his hips against Lucilius’ pelvis. He ruts against the pillow desperately, the friction providing sweet, exhilarating relief to his cock currently confined in his sweatpants. He had considered taking his pants off, but the thought of staining Lucilius’ one-thousand thread count face appalled him.

He spent good money on this. He’s going to make it last.

“Luci...lius…,” he heaves out between labored breaths, his eyelids fluttering closed as he grinds his hips faster. He bites the corner, furrows his brows, gives into the fantasies brewing in his mind.

He imagines Lucilius underneath him, his legs spread wide, his face half buried into the pillow as he attempts to muffle his moans. He imagines thrusting hard and fast into Lucilius’ tight heat, intoxicating himself on the addicting sensation of Lucilius clenching around him. He can almost feel Lucilius trembling, can almost hear him letting out a sweet moan as Lucio fucks deep into him, just the way he will never admit he likes.

“Lucilius…!” he gasps out. His hips move faster and press harder against the pillow. “You feel so good... I want to do this with you forever…”

His eyes clouded over with lust, he reaches into his pants and starts stroking himself in rhythm to his rutting. He blindly presses kisses to Lucilius’ lips, imagining soft skin instead of linen. He fails to notice the door opening until an irritated voice cuts through the air.

“Not only are you gross, you’re beyond stupid if you think I can’t hear you.”

Lucio stops mid-stroke and looks up. He finds Lucilius, in his pajamas, glaring at him through tired eyes.

“L-Lucilius—”

“Shut up.”

And then Lucilius tears his shirt off, crawls into the bed, and straddles Lucio with an aggravated sigh.


End file.
